


Worth

by M14Mouse



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Trope Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora wants to go on a roadtrip with his dream eaters and Riku just wants to talk. Takes Place After Kingdom Hearts 3D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them  
> Trope Bingo Prompt: roadtrip

Your worth consists in what you are and not in what you have.-Thomas Edison

"Come on, boy. Sit…" Sora said as he waved the Dream Ice Cream Cone in front of the Bow Wow.

Riku watched as the bow wow just ran around Sora in circles then jumped for the treat. Sora laughed as he caught the dream eater into his arms.

Sora being the big softie that he is...gave him the treat.

Sora's laughter died down as he took a seat on the ground with the dream eater. The dream eater barked and wagged his tail before slipping out of Sora's arms. The bow wow took a seat next to him and nibbled on his new treat. Sora just smiled and stroked the dream eater's fur.

A part of him was surprised that Sora chosen to come Transverse Town again especially after the events that just happened. Another part of him wasn't too surprised.

Sora was always so forgiving.

Apparently, a telepath as well because he nearly jumped out of his skin when Sora started talking to him.

"Do you think Kairi would like him? I mean he doesn't leave fur all over the place. I bet he would have lots of fun on the beach and chasing the seagulls, Riku." Sora said.

"I don't think that you can take him with us," he said as he took a seat next to him.

Sora pouted.

"But it will be an awesome road trip, Riku. You can bring your dream eaters too!"

He laughed.

"No…I don't think that it is possible. Dream eaters only existed on this plane."

"Not fair…wait….maybe, we can make a road trip here! I mean we can bring Goofy, Donald, Kari, and King Mickey. That would be awesome. What do you think, Max?" Sora said as he scratched the bow wow harder.

Max just wagged his tail.

"See? Max agrees with me."

"Probably because you are spoiling him."

"You are jealous that my dream eater liked me more," Sora said as he stuck out his tongue.

He laughed and then shook his head.

Despite how amusing this conversation was, he wasn't here for that.

"So…I was checking to see if you were okay."

"I am fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No…No…I mean about me being named the True Keyblade Master."

He watched as Sora's face crunched up with confusion.

"Why would I be upset? I think that you deserve it."

"You worked just as hard as me. I think that you deserved the title just as well as me."

"Nope. Keyblade chose you and it makes sense that you are the True Keyblade Master."

Now, he was confused. What in the world was Sora talking about?

"The keyblade chose you too, Sora."

"Not really. I was just the spare…second on the list. I am not even sure that was it, really. I think that I was just handy. Right place, right time, I guess. Kari might have something to do with it too. Two hearts are better than one, I guess. Oh, well. No biggie."

It took him a few moments to progress what Sora just said. It was shock really that Sora thought that about himself. He just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

It was like he was nothing.

Honestly, he believed that he had no worth.

Once the shock faded, angry replaced it. His fists tightened at his sides.

"How in the world can you think that?!" He shouted.

"Huh…Riku, why are you so upset?" Sora said in confusion.

"You are worth more than that. How could you believe that…after everything!" He said as he stumbled to his feet. He started pacing back and fore. Max was groaning at him. Great…that is the last thing he needed was an upset dream eater. He forced himself to calm down.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have done so much. How can you not see it?"

"I was asleep for half of it," Sora said jokily.

"That isn't funny," He huffed.

"Well…it is true. Sure, I have done a lot but you did more. You are a totally awesome best friend by the way for saving my life so many times," Sora said as he stroked Max's fur. The dream eater seemed to have calmed down.

He stared helplessly at Sora. He didn't know what to say.

Sora has the ability to open hearts and connect them to him.

Sora doesn't even see it. He doesn't see his worth. Why he is so damn important….

Something clicked in his head like a missing piece falling into place. Finally, he understood. DiZ's words helped.

The title meant nothing. No, his job was much more important.

His job was protected Sora.

"So, how much food do you think we need to pack?" Sora said with a hum.

"Huh?"

"Well…we are going on a road trip remember? Maybe, we can visit Mulan too! I wondered how she is doing." Sora said thoughtfully.

His mouth dropped and for reason, he started to laugh.

Along with showing Sora his worth, he also got to talk him out this damn road trip idea.

Wasn't one adventure enough for him.

End.

A/N: So…the end of Kingdom Heart 3D made me kind of mad. My friends forgave me. I have no problem with Riku being named Keyblade Master. Not at all…but all of the crap when Sora went through and he gets nothing. Soo…I wrote this fic to make me feel better. So, read and review if you wish.


End file.
